creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
It Knows When You Know
Have you ever been on the brink of sleep and thought you heard or saw something? If you have, you are practically screwed already. But since you probably have heard it, I will be compassionate, and tell you anyway. I will recount the last few weeks, as I see fit. January 15th, 2017 It was about 11:30-ish in the night. I had just finished a horror movie marathon, and wanted to sleep off the edgy thoughts I was having. So, went to sleep. Nothing unusual, right? I clambered into bed and attempted falling asleep. This is when it happened. I got the feeling as if I were falling. Which, in turn, jolted me awake. That feeling was accompanied by a sound only describable as a recording of someone smashing a cymbal in reverse. My heart was racing, so I frantically sat up in bed. This is when I saw ‘the thing.’ At the foot of my bed, was a figure. He was completely black, and looked about seven-feet tall. His limbs were gangly, and his long, ungodly fingers scraped the ground. He was standing facing the opposite wall, so I couldn’t see its face. I stared, until, it just seemingly…evaporated. I shook it off, telling myself to stop watching too many horror movies. January 22nd, 2017 I saw it again. The same thing happened. Feeling of falling, accompanied by reversed cymbals. I peeked out from under my covers. This time, it was standing in the corner, its back to me. Its arms slowly rocked back and forth, making an odd creaking sound. Then, it simply vanished, just like the other night. February 9th, 2017 It has not stopped coming. I saw it in the 23rd, the 27th, the 30th and the 4th. But last night, I saw its face. It was the evolutionary apex of horror. Its dark skin overstretched over its bones, making it look like it hadn’t eaten in days. Its ribs and pelvis stuck out like a sore thumb. But those were nothing, compared to the face. There were dark sockets where eyes should have been, the nose was reduced to slits, and the mouth….oh the mouth. Its metallic, needle-like teeth were barred, with a black ooze dripping through the cracks; I think it was drool or something. The worst thing... was that its mouth was stretched into a smile... an ungodly smile that was stretched way too far, almost touching where its ears should be. I passed out from just a second of being cast in its dark gaze. March 2nd, 2017 Since that night, I moved house... as quickly as possible. I found a new place to rent on the outskirts of Boston. Compared to my old flat, this one is crap. But it appears to have worked. I haven’t seen...or...heard from that monster ever since. March 15th, 2017 I was wrong. Last night I saw it again. This time though, its face was almost touching mine. Its breath smelled like rotten eggs mixed with a clogged sewer in New York. We stared at each other until the sun rose...no, it was until I just passed-out. I called up my friend who lives near Hartford. I told him everything. From the noises in my head to its appearance. He said I should look into a paranormal investigator or someone similar. I said that I had just moved house. He said for me to, “Try recording yourself sleep. See where it comes from, where it goes. See if it actually makes noises.” “No,” I told him. “How would I do that if I am afraid to go to sleep?” “Trust me,” he said. “I’ll try to find someone for you.” Then he hung up. Man, I kinda hate that guy. March 16th, 2017 My friend called me back. He said that HE thought he saw the same thing as I did. I yelled at him to, “Stop screwing with me.” But he cut me off. He sounded genuinely scared. He told me that, “It stood at the foot of my bed, facing the wall….” But I hung up on him. I couldn’t deal with it. March 22nd, 2017 Present day. Well, how’d you like my little situation? So, I just figured this out. If you ever hear or see anything about this creep, he knows who and where you are. He’s like a little VIRUS, isn’t that sick? Now, you can deal with my experience for the low low price of listening to this story! Oh...wait..uh...you already listened to it? Uh...well...how do I break this to you…? Well, you have about three months to live. Just remember... If you hear the sound, it is in the room with you. Also, not looking at it helps. So… don’t peek. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Beings